Epic Mistakes
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: What if Rukia was the first girl whose naked in front of Ichigo? How could that possibly happen? Here's how it goes...


**Epic Mistakes  
><strong>A Bleach fan fiction short story created by m0.0by.  
>Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.<br>The title refers to both Ichigo and Rukia's mistakes.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day at Karakura, as everyone took a time to relax from their usual activities. Yes, it was Sunday. Some people decided to go to the beach, some people decided to go to the cinema, some people decided to go to the mall, and some other decided to take a trip to another town. But for Kurosaki family, Sunday is a day to spend some time together. At home.<p>

They were barely spend time together on workdays due to personal businesses, but none of them has planned anything fun to do together on Sundays. It was always like that. As a result, Ichigo and his family trapped in their home on that sunny day. Again. As always. With nothing to do.

Ichigo let out a sigh of exasperation. He was lying on his bed and couldn't help but move in every single time. Rukia was sitting on his chair which is placed in front of his desk, drawing. They fell in a complete silence as they mind their own business. Rukia did aware of Ichigo's behavior, and it bugs her.

Suddenly, Rukia stopped drawing and then she looked at her roommate. "What the hell's wrong with you, idiot?" she growled, upset. Ichigo looked back at her. "You keep moving and mumbling; it ruins my concentration!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, doesn't care of what Rukia just said. _She must be drawing those stupid chappies again… well, at least she knows what to do, _he thought. "Nothing, I'm just freaking bored!" he exclaimed as he looked at the ceiling. "Man, my family really is sucks. We always have nothing to do on Sundays."

Rukia continued her drawing. "You can't really blame them; in fact, you're one of them. It's the same as you told yourself that you're suck, and I'm totally agree with that," she said, not moving her eyes from her drawing even for an inch. Without her knowing, Ichigo glared at her. "Why don't you start planning something to do with your family from now? Especially on Sundays, of course."

The orange-haired boy shrugged as he sighed. _That damn midget got a point_, he thought bitterly. "Yeah, you're right…" just as Rukia wanted to say something, he interrupts it immediately. "I _hate _to say it, but you're right." But that wasn't enough. Just as Rukia wanted to say something again, he interrupts her once more. "Oh, and I mean you're right about the family planning, _not _about the first one." Ichigo said as he got up from his bed. He could read her mind.

_Shit, that asshole… _Rukia thought. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked when she saw Ichigo walked towards his bedroom door.

Ichigo took some time to look at her. "I'm going to watch TV." He said simply before get himself out of his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hours and hours have passed, and Ichigo was still watching TV with his family. Rukia, on the other hand, was spending her time reading some books while lying on Ichigo's comfortable bed. She wished if that bed was hers, or at least she could use it to sleep at night for a couple of times. But she knew her roommate so well. <em>Too<em> well, instead.

There's no way that Ichigo would share his bed with her. Rukia was always known that Ichigo is a selfish and stingy bastard.

As the time goes by, Rukia found herself getting bored as well. At times like this, she couldn't tell that she doesn't need that orange bastard. They were always arguing about almost everything; it surely is pissing, but somehow it kind of entertaining.

Rukia sighed. She knew that Ichigo wouldn't back in the mean time, and she wasn't in a mood to watch TV either, so she decided to take a shower. Luckily, Ichigo's bedroom also has a bathroom. Therefore, she doesn't have to look elsewhere to wash herself. She doesn't bring anything other than herself. Towels were available in the bathroom already, and she would sneak into Yuzu's bedroom to pick up some clothes after she's done.

After all, she doesn't take too much time for showering. What could possibly go wrong?

Actually, there _is _something wrong. Rukia forgot to lock the bathroom door.

Oh no.

* * *

><p>Ichigo laughed once again; the sitcom that he and his family were currently watching is so funny. <em>So <em>funny until he couldn't stop laughing, and finally he wanted to pee.

"I want to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." Ichigo said as he got up from the sofa. And then he went straight to his bedroom on the second floor. Actually, that wasn't really necessary, because there is a bathroom on the first floor. But Ichigo only trusted his own bathroom.

Unknown to him, it was a big mistake.

Ichigo opened his bedroom only to find a total silence; Rukia wasn't there. _She's probably in the closet_, he thought instantly. Without any further ado, he walked to his bathroom and opened the door…

Ichigo's amber eyes went wide as he saw a very naked Rukia standing in front of him as she wanted to take a towel. His mouth was slightly opened, and he was just too frozen to move. He quickly slammed the door shut when Rukia looked back at him. He was breathing heavily, his heart was beating ferociously, and he could feel that his face is getting hot. He tried his best to forget about what he just saw, but dammit; that curvy, white, and sexy body figure was always struck his head every fucking time he closed his eyes. Not to mention those 'female parts'…

Ichigo wasn't a pervert type of guy. He has never watched any porn films or videos. Hell, he even barely thinks about girls! He never understands why Keigo likes to talk about women bodies, it's just that… Ichigo couldn't find it interesting. He rather talked about other things.

But now, he kind of… got it. After all, Ichigo is a normal and healthy teenage boy. No matter how _innocent _he is, he's still a boy. Boys will be boys. This is the first time that Ichigo saw a fully naked girl from head to toe right in front of him. He doesn't want to admit it, he doesn't want to be _that _kind of guy, but he couldn't lie to himself.

Imagining Rukia's body again is his newest guilty pleasure from now on.

He could still remember that pale skin of hers, that curvy hip, those fantastic legs… not to mention those 'female parts'… Ichigo could feel something odd in his nose. "No! Not now!" he groaned slowly. "Oh my God, what am I going to do? It would be awkward when she's done later…"

And then, Ichigo heard the bathroom door being opened behind him. His heart was beating even faster than ever. He realized that there's nothing that he could do now. Slowly, he turned his head to Rukia's direction…

Thank God, she was wearing a towel. Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Well, well, well… I never thought that you're that kind of guy," Rukia said as she smirked. "I'm very disappointed in you; I thought that you're different. But I was way too wrong." She continued as she shook her head lightly.

Ichigo turned to face her. "Sh-shut up!" he yelled in frustration. "You! You're the one who's wrong! You forgot to lock the door! You're so careless!" he continued to yell as he pointed at her accusingly.

Rukia sighed. "Yeah, sorry about that," she said flatly. Ichigo couldn't believe of what he just heard. He always knew that Rukia wasn't going to give up that easily. And he's right. Just as he wanted to say something, Rukia interrupts him. "I was wondering why you didn't knock at the door first. You know that I'm not on your bed."

"I… I thought you were in my closet!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well, if that's the case, you can check it out first." Rukia said calmly. "Besides, there's a bathroom on the first floor, why the heck did you get in here?" she continued as she folded both of her arms.

Ichigo didn't answer. He looked at the floor, embarrassed. "I… I… tch, just forget it already! Let's just pretend that it never happened!"

Rukia nodded her head. There's no use to resume this debate, she knew that she have won against him. "Ichigo." She called him all of a sudden.

"What?" Ichigo responded, half yelled.

"Can I borrow your cloth? A shirt, perhaps?" Rukia asked casually.

Ichigo just stood there. Without his permission, his head formed an imagination in which Rukia wears his oversized and buttoned shirt. She wears _just _the shirt. Her legs were revealed. That imagination made him blush and he could feel that his nose was filled with something. No, no, that imagination couldn't happen—despite the fact that he actually want it to happen.

Rukia would be so darn sexy if she wears any of Ichigo's clothes.

"No! No way in hell!" Ichigo shouted in panic. "I would not let you borrow any of my clothes! Note that!"

The violet-eyed girl just frowned. "Geez, relax a bit. It's just clothes that we're talking about. You sounded like a stingy little girl," she said as she rolled her eyes. "How about this; could you _please _bring me my usual clothes?" she pleaded.

Ichigo scowled. "No freaking way! I'm not your slave!" he yelled in defense. He doesn't have any idea of how wrong he was by rejecting her request. "You have hands, you have feet, and Yuzu's room isn't far from here. So why the hell do I have to help you?"

Ichigo looked away from Rukia as she took some time to think. After a while, her lips formed a meaningful smile. "Really, Ichigo? You don't want to help me?" she asked quite seductively.

The strawberry-headed guy looked at Rukia carefully. And… oh, God.

"Rukia what are you… _shit_!" Ichigo cursed as the towel fell down from Rukia's body. Now she was exposed to him, again. He froze once more, his eyes went wide, his heart was extremely thumping, his mouth was slightly opened, and his face was burning.

This was just like the first one, only a little bit _worse_.

Well, maybe not a little bit.

"I need your help, Ichigo. I'm dead serious." Rukia said as she walked towards Ichigo, which looked like a statue.

Ichigo couldn't help but staring at her gorgeous figure. Up and down. From head to toe. He couldn't use his brain anymore—he was half alive and half dead. Rukia walked closer and closer to him. And when she was only one inch away from him, he fainted. Blood dripping from his nose rapidly.

Rukia giggled. "Eat _that_, you idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hahahahaha :D. So how was it, guys? Sorry if there's many grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. Could you please give me some reviews? I'M DEAD SERIOUS. No, I'm not. You can give this little story a review only if you don't mind ;)


End file.
